Route 8
}} Route 8 is a route that connects Lagoona Lake and Rosecove City. Rival Jake meets the player here and joins the player in battles against other trainers, making those fights into Double Battles until he leaves at the Rosecove Beach gate. After each trainer battle, he heals the player's Pokémon. Notable Places Old Well As shown in the photo, there is an old, mysterious well. If the player has an Odd Keystone in their bag, he or she may throw it into the well after clicking on it. Immediately after a short cutscene, the player encounters a Wild Spiritomb. The Odd Keystone can be obtained through underwater mining in Lagoona Trenches, but it is one of the rarest treasures there, so players are recommended to save beforehand and turn off Autosave when they are about to throw an Odd Keystone into the well, instead of trying to dig out more Odd Keystones for second chances. Secret Pond Opposite to Lady Lusine, there is a narrow path that requires HM1 Cut to access. Inside is a secret pond that has a Dawn Stone on the small bridge over the pond that cannot be fished in. There is also a mysterious crack in the wall. 2015 Christmas Event The Christmas Event was located at the end of Route 8. There is a building that sold Hot Chocolate, which has the equivalent effects of Soda Pop and heals 60 HP, for 350 dollars and only during the event. A free Shiny Snover, which was holding Mega Stone Abomasite, could also be received by helping Mrs. Claus cutting down the trees during the Christmas Event. Mrs. Claus was extremely worried that those trees could not be sold as Christmas Trees in time because the Lumberjacks on Route 7 did not arrive as they should, but with a Pokémon possessing HM Cut, the player helped cutting down all the trees, though it frightened the Shiny Snover, which was hiding in these trees, in the process. The event lasted for exactly a week, from 24th December (Christmas Eve) to 31st December, 2015 (New Year's Eve). Pokémon Wild Pokémon |- |- |Item5%=Absorb Bulb}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- Set Encounter |- |- }} |- }} |- Gift Pokémon ''Warning: Only available during the 2015 Christmas Event. Requires HM1 Cut. Players can receive this Pokémon once only.'' Trainers Double Battles |- |- |- |- |- |- |Attack1 = Gust|Attack2 = Quick Attack|Attack3 = Whirlwind|Attack4 = Twister}} |- |Attack1 = Quick Attack|Attack2 = Peck|Attack3 = Agility|Attack4 = Flail}} |- |Attack1 = Wing Attack|Attack2 = Double Team|Attack3 = Endeavor|Attack4 = Whirlwind}} |- |- |Attack1 = Poison Powder|Attack2 = Stun Spore|Attack3 = Sleep Powder|Attack4 = Mega Drain}} |- |Attack1 = Poison Powder|Attack2 = Sleep Powder|Attack3 = Take Down|Attack4 = Razor Leaf}} |- |Attack1 = Double Kick|Attack2 = Leech Seed|Attack3 = Feint Attack|Attack4 = Take Down}} |- |Attack1 = Confusion|Attack2 = Poison Powder|Attack3 = Psybeam|Attack4 = Stun Spore}} |- |- |Attack1 = Bestow|Attack2 = Swift|Attack3 = Copycat|Attack4 = Electro Ball}} |- |Attack1 = Switcheroo|Attack2 = Swift|Attack3 = Copycat|Attack4 = Electro Ball}} |- |Attack1 = Bite|Attack2 = Helping Hand|Attack3 = Take Down|Attack4 = Work Up}} |- |Attack1 = Growl|Attack2 = Hypnosis|Attack3 = Feint Attack|Attack4 = Fury Swipes}} |- |- |Attack1 = Magnitude|Attack2 = Amnesia|Attack3 = Lava Plume|Attack4 = Flame Burst}} |- |Attack1 = Ember|Attack2 = Sand Attack|Attack3 = Peck|Attack4 = Flame Charge}} |- |Attack1 = Odor Sleuth|Attack2 = Bind|Attack3 = Fire Spin|Attack4 = Fury Swipes}} |- |Attack1 = Fire Spin|Attack2 = Smokescreen|Attack3 = Flame Wheel|Attack4 = Curse}} |- |- |Attack1 = Rollout|Attack2 = Headbutt|Attack3 = Hyper Fang|Attack4 = Yawn}} |- |Attack1 = Baby-Doll Eyes|Attack2 = Headbutt|Attack3 = Tail Whip|Attack4 = Bite}} |- |Attack1 = Helping Hand|Attack2 = Take Down|Attack3 = Crunch|Attack4 = Work Up}} |- |- |Attack1 = Dragon Rage|Attack2 = Sandstorm|Attack3 = Take Down|Attack4 = Sand Tomb}} |- |Attack1 = Bite|Attack2 = Take Down|Attack3 = Helping Hand|Attack4 = Work Up}} |- |Attack1 = Helping Hand|Attack2 = Flame Wheel|Attack3 = Fire Fang|Attack4 = Reversal}} |- |Attack1 = Wrap|Attack2 = Sleep Powder|Attack3 = Poison Powder|Attack4 = Stun Spore}} |- |Attack1 = Fake Out|Attack2 = Attract|Attack3 = Sing|Attack4 = Double Slap}} |- |- |Attack1 = Rock Throw|Attack2 = Bulldoze|Attack3 = Smack Down|Attack4 = Self-Destruct}} |- |Attack1 = Smack Down|Attack2 = Bulldoze|Attack3 = Stomp|Attack4 = Chip Away}} |- |Attack1 = Stealth Rock|Attack2 = Gyro Ball|Attack3 = Rock Polish|Attack4 = Smack Down}} |- |- |Attack1 = Low Sweep|Attack2 = Revenge|Attack3 = Seismic Toss|Attack4 = Knock off}} |- |Attack1 = Pursuit|Attack2 = Bullet Punch|Attack3 = Mach Punch|Attack4 = Feint}} |- |Attack1 = Ember|Attack2 = Taunt|Attack3 = Fury Swipes|Attack4 = Flame Wheel}} |- Single Battle |- |- |Attack1=Ember|Attack2=Vine Whip|Attack3=Bubble|Attack4=Sketch}} |- Items |- |- |- |- }} |- |- |- Trivia * Buneary is widely known as one of the two hardest-to-evolve Pokémon, along with Type: Null, that requires happiness to evolve because its base happiness is 0. **All Wild Buneary found on this route are at Lv. 13 or above, so all Wild Buneary here know , which is very powerful when the user's happiness is low. **It is recommended to catch Buneary with the Luxury Ball found on Route 10 to speed up the process of gaining happiness. * Route 8 provides the second most diverse Wild Pokémon selection in a single encounter method, with 10 different species available in the tall grass, tying with Gale Forest. Only Roria Safari Zone has a wider selection than these areas. * Schoolboy Deven once shared the same name with Worker Boss Deven in Cragonos Mines and later on above Tinbell Tower, which was the first occasion that this happened in-game. ** In Anthian City update, the Schoolboy's name was changed to Dexter. * All of Gentleman Nolan's Pokémon give Physical Attack Effort Values except for his Delcatty (which gives 1 HP Effort Value and 1 Speed Effort Value), making him a hotspot for training the Physical Attack stat of the player's Pokémon. ** He was also a hotspot for money grinding before. Unfortunately, Anthian City update drastically reduced the monetary reward from Gentleman Nolan, as he now awards 1656 dollars, far less than 2760 dollars that he offered before. ** For players who completed the Anthian City storyline and accessed Route 11, Rising Star Darren is a far better hotspot than Gentleman Nolan, as he offers the same amount of money as Nolan did before, in addition to providing only Physical Attack EVs, though a raging sandstorm lasts throughout all battles there. * Hiker Anson is currently one of the best places to train for Physical Defense, with his Pokémon giving a total of 6 Defense Effort Values, tying with Hiker Jackson on Cragonos Cliffs. ** However, players should be wary of the powerful attack Self-Destruct. * Hot Chocolate heals more than a bottle of scientifically made Super Potion, yet it costs half the price of the Super Potion. However, it is slightly more expensive than Soda Pop (which has the same effect and costs 300 dollars) in the core series games prior to Pokémon Sun and Moon. 08